


Not Always as They Seem

by mabver321



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheesy, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, No Angst, One Shot, Shyness, Sweet, i think, kinda short, one p.o.v, ooc levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabver321/pseuds/mabver321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is actually Very shy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Always as They Seem

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored

Erwin P.O.V  
Levi has always been very shy

Most people can’t believe it, humanities strongest “SHY,” it was unheard of. Of course in the beginning I thought the same thing, his cold demeanor and actions spoke otherwise. If I didn’t know any better I would say he’s the bluntest, boldest man alive; out or on the field  
Obviously I found out just how wrong I was.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Remember the most important people will be at this meeting, so behave Levi.”  
“You fucking said that three times already.”  
Politicians all over Sina have been dying to meet the scouting legions newest recruit, especially after their most recent expedition. Levi had just been recruited and even after tragically losing both of his friends in the most recent expedition, still insisted on staying in the legion.  
They had just been called to an “emergency” meeting, but I knew they just wanted to meet the prodigy themselves.  
“Then I guess I already told you that you’re giving the speech I wrote” It was almost comical how fast someone can freeze in place  
“W-w-what the fuck Erwin, you never said I would have to say it”  
“You think I made you memorize it for no reason”  
“Well…no But-  
“Is there an issue”  
I watched as Levi’s gaze went to the floor, window, and then finally me. The silence dragged out for a couple of minutes, my eyebrows were furrowed, still expecting an answer. I was about to break the silence, but Levi beat me to it.  
“Shit Erwin, I don’t think I can do it”  
“If you don’t remember it we can run through it again”  
“I remember it”  
“Then you’ll be fine”  
“Erwin”  
“Enough”  
I was already tired of this conversation; there was no reason for him to disobey me, if he’s just acting an ass I don’t have time for it. Closing the folder, I was ready to leave, when I felt a soft tuck on the bottom of my shirt.  
“I can’t speak in public”  
“Levi speak up”  
“I can’t speak in public”  
“Levi”  
I can almost feel his shoulder tense at the sound of my voice. At first when I heard nothing, I had assumed he hadn’t heard me. I looked at him, mouth open to repeat myself, when he suddenly looked at me sharply. Face as red as a tomato and yelled in my face.  
“I SAID I CANT SPEAK IN PUBLIC AND I KNOW ITS STUPID BUT I DON’T CARE, I'M NOT SAYING YOUR FUCKING SPEECH!”  
After saying that he ran out of the room and I didn’t see him for a whole week

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He thinks I don’t notice him constantly sitting in my office with me instead of actually meeting people. He avoids everyone as though they are nonexistent, in fact he doesn’t even talk to them when they try to speak to him. He has gotten better but he’s still pretty bad, I think he should at least go outside for a while. Fresh air feels great after being cooped in and office for who knows how long  
“Levi why don’t you go outside.”  
“Probably cuz I don’t fucking want to”  
“It’s okay to meet other people you know”  
“So”  
“You don’t have to be shy; I don’t think anyone here can be ruder than you”  
“Erwin I don’t give a shit”  
“What if I kicked you out of my office right now?”  
I could have sworn I saw fear cross his face for a few seconds before he quickly replaced it with his neutral expression.  
“Like I said I don’t give shit, do what you want”  
I wasn’t really going to do it but I decided to tease him a bit  
“Then leave”  
“Eh”  
“I have a lot of work to get done; besides, you haven’t done your drills yet”  
“That’s a shitty excuse and I can do them later”  
“You have nothing better to do anyways; Mike’s out there too, he can go with you if you want”  
It is true; they had gotten up too early after all. Neither man could sleep so we ended up working in my office, well actually I was working while Levi cleaned and made fun of my handwriting.  
“But there are so many people up already”  
“And”  
“Why would I want to see their dumbass faces in the morning?”  
Okay, now he’s just stalling. I have long figured out the real reason for staying in my office, if only I could get him to admit it.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Over the years, Levi became an expert at hiding his shyness. He never let his weakness show in front of anyone and was as rude as ever. Even as captain, no one has observed him enough to pick up his awkward behavior. It was really obvious at times how quiet he is, the way he avoids people, and even after he’s done beating the shit out of someone he retreats to his room.  
When Eren woke up in the basement, I of course did almost all of the talking. I was rather shocked that Levi actually got into the conversation instead of staying in the back like a ghost. He even decided to take the kid under his wing and personally train him to control his titan.  
Petra had come to my office a little before Eren had joined the squad. It seemed she had figured out Levi’s disguise and wanted to talk to me about it privately. She told how she actually thought it was cute that someone who is worshipped by soldiers everywhere is so shy. Of course, I completely agreed with her but Levi would kill me if I told him he was cute.  
It never affected our daily lives much, not even on the field. I lived my life and he lived his, though there not entirely separate. Somehow my feelings for him changed after a while and I can’t believe a man my age is saying something like this, but I think I'm developing a crush on him

**Author's Note:**

> if you want me to continue it let me know
> 
> suggestions are welcome


End file.
